


You Smiled At Me On The Subway

by orphan_account



Series: You're Beautiful [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Open ended, Stiles POV, Stiles being a creeper, Stiles doesn't have a nice life, Subway AU, tell me if i should continue in comments, train stops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t til he situated himself on the wall, book in hand, cigarette in the other that he looked across the tracks and saw him. Tall, dark, handsome, dressed sophisticated-ly, briefcase in hand and scowl fixed firmly in place.<br/>Whoa. If Stiles had known someone like that waited for a late train, like Stiles had to today, he would have started taking the subway a lot more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Smiled At Me On The Subway

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, Stiles POV! You can read this as a one shot but i encourage you to read the first ficlet in the series (Derek's rather eloquent POV) - and don't hate me for the James Blunt ok? I still maintain that 'You're Beautiful' is one of my favorite songs of all time - Enjoy :)

Stiles saw him for the first time on August the 2nd 2012. He didn’t notice him right away. He had been running late when he made his way to the train station, tripping over the stairs, trying to find his battered Nokia cell in his numerous pockets and basically making the clumsiest entrance to the platform as he possibly could.

It wasn’t til he situated himself on the wall, book in hand, cigarette in the other that he looked across the tracks and saw him. Tall, dark, handsome, dressed sophisticated-ly, briefcase in hand and scowl fixed firmly in place.

Whoa. If Stiles had known someone like that waited for a late train, like Stiles had to today, he would have started taking the subway a lot more often. He tried to read his book, surreptitiously looking up when he felt it was safe to do so, admiring Tall Dark from afar. He drummed his fingers on his book, not reading the words written there, nervously smoking his cigarette, attempting for the first time in his life to not make a fool of himself.

Stiles train came on before Tall Dark’s and he left.

 

It was silly Stiles told himself as he purposely loitered outside the station, smoking cigarette after cigarette, shivering, trying to stay warm in the uncharacteristically cold weather. It was stupid and crazy, insane even. But Stiles wanted to catch a glimpse, just a glimpse, of Tall Dark just one more time. Work had been hell and he was pretty sure he hadn’t slept in 18 hours but that wasn’t the point, Tall Dark was a distraction, a little sliver of pleasure in a life that held none.

Stiles resumed his wall leaning and book reading, occasionally taking a drag from his cigarette. It was like Tall Dark was a magician. One minute the platform across him was empty and the next he was there. Just standing there. Oblivious to the not so subtle attempts of a school girl next to him to gain his attention. Stiles narrowed his eyes at her almost completely ignoring the girl that had appeared out of nowhere next to him. She asked for the time, he told her. She hung around until it was clear Stiles was reading his book, she left.

Stiles’ train was coming; he chanced a look toward Tall Dark and almost choked when their eyes locked. It was only half a second but Stiles couldn’t get the image of the most intense green eyes he had ever witnessed out of his head. He went home in a daze. 

 

Stiles felt a little absurd as he kept purposely catching the late train home just to catch a glimpse of Tall Dark. It had almost become normal and he was tempted to ask for an extra hour at the Dry cleaners just so he didn’t get frostbite waiting at the train station. The weather had been freezing and August had no right calling itself a summer month. 

This time was better. Scott had been texting him, berating him for his quiet obsession with Tall Dark.

Scott: Dude you either have to build up the courage to talk to him or just leave it. You’re torturing yourself.

To Scott: Like you do with Allison? You’re such a hypocrite. Now stop texting me, he’s here. I need to stalk in peace.

Stiles almost groaned when his phone started ringing.

‘Is he as scowly as ever?’ Scott asked teasingly as Stiles picked up. Stiles laughed but didn’t chance a look over the tracks; he was embarrassed enough as it was.

‘Jesus Scott, say it any louder. And yes he is. Now go away. I have watching to do.’ Stiles said hanging up on Scott’s laughter down the phone. 

Scott and Allison’s shy flirting was another beacon of light in an otherwise shitty life. 

When he slyly looked up again, Stiles throat almost closed over when he saw Tall Dark watching the women to his right. She was very pretty and as absurd as it sounded Stiles grew jealous. Being possessive had never been a particular trait he associated himself with and being possessive of things (people) he had no claim over was completely out of character. 

He couldn’t help it though, something about Tall Dark made him catch his breath. 

Their eyes caught again and Stiles surprised no one could hear his heart race. His train came again and he left.

 

Stiles hadn’t forgotten what today was, he would never forget. No one ever truly forgets the day their lives were ruined. He spent whatever hours he had left after work at the cemetery, clearing and cleaning the graves as if he didn’t pay Isaac, the cemetery groundsmen, to do it every week. He had spent precious little he had on flowers which he placed on their graves and started the yearly ritual of choking back tears and telling his parents what he had done in the past year. He wanted to make them proud, he really did, but most days he was barely keeping his head above water. He knew they expected big, great things from him, he did too, but that had all gone down the drain 4 years ago. Stiles tried not to dwell on the past.

 

Stiles had stayed at the cemetery all night and didn’t sleep before his shift the next day. He knew he looked terrible, he felt like he was dying but he still didn’t take the early train home. Tall Dark was there tonight and it wasn’t until he got a good look at him that Stiles realised he had a black eye. He hastily looked away when his train came into the station. He had been caught staring for a good minute. It was stupid to think it but if anything the black eye made him look even more attractive, the purple bruising contrasting nicely with the green of his eyes. Stiles didn’t wonder how he got it; he knew it better than anyone that bruises were par on par for an area like this. But what made him really curious, not for the first time, was what a guy like Tall and Dark was doing in this part of town. Obviously wealthy and healthy: he’d like to think it wasn’t drugs but like he said, he knew better then to expect the best in people. Expect the worst and you’re never surprised, expect the best and you’re constantly disappointed.

 

Stiles wrote today, he was a good writer. It had been his best subject at school and he missed it. He missed the way words flew from his fingertips creating sentences and paragraphs, characters and scenes. He wrote poetry, stories, diary entries, anything that came to mind. Today he wrote about Tall Dark. The way he stood across the way, the way he wore his suits like a second skin, the way his shoulders tensed when he was talked to by a guy with dreadlocks. The way Stiles could smile at him if he wanted to or that maybe Tall Dark might smile back.

So immersed in his writing Stiles hadn’t even realised until he boarded his train that he hadn’t written that smile. That smile had been real. He had actually smiled at Tall Dark.

Stiles grinned when he realised another thing. His smile had almost been reciprocated. If it hadn’t have been for the damn train he would have gotten a smile from Tall Dark. On the subway. 

Stiles grinned again, he didn’t care that it was cliched; he was definitely counting this one as a win.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Do you want a concluding part? or do you like making up you're own endings? Thanks for reading!


End file.
